Fading Away
by Marie Nomad
Summary: In this alternate take of Reflections, Kenshin comes home much earlier. How does his friends react to his illness and iminent death? Warning: Spoilers for Reflections.
1. Returning Home

This fic has been inspired by a RK Dreams forum post by Maeve Riannon.  Her idea was 'What if Kenshin made it back to Japan on that first boat?'.  That just sprung this story in my mind.  Anywho, all characters belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki and Shoshen Jump and not to me.  I did not make this to make any money.

Fading Away

Part One

By Maria Cline

She waited by the docks as always.  The war in China had ended and people were coming home.  Every day, she waited and prayed that her beloved would return from the sea.  A part of her was scared that he didn't make it but she knew better.  This was Shinta, the man who always kept his word.  Nothing would stop him from coming back to her.

A ship docked and Kaoru watched anxiously as people got off and reunite with others.  Then, she saw a familiar head of red slowly making its way through the crowd.  Her heart pounded as she ran up to the man.  He had gotten thin during his travels and his scar had faded but she knew him instantly.

"I'm back." The man said as he smiled.

"Welcome home… Shinta." Kaoru said as she hugged him and then held him in her arms afraid to let go.

*****

The sun shone as the two walked down the street arm in arm.  Tsubame saw them and gasped in delight at the sight of Kenshin.  "Kenshin-san!" The girl exclaimed as she came forward.  "Welcome back, I was getting worried you cannot come home." She said as she smiled brightly.

Kenshin nodded and stared at her.  He knew this girl, he should know her.  She was Yahiko's wife and he had known her for years before that.  At least, he believed he had known her for several years.

"I told you he would be back, Tsubame-chan." Kaoru said as she took Kenshin's hand.  "We must go home, Shinta needs his rest."

At that moment, a stray wind picked up and it blew open Kenshin's gi to reveal a dark red rash.  Tsubame gasped as the man quickly closed it.  "Of course, I will let Yahiko know." The girl bowed and ran off.

Kenshin watched her leave and then looked down.  "Kaoru-dono, who was she?" He whispered in fear.

"You're just tired.  It had been a long trip and you have not been here in months." Kaoru supported as she took his hand and patted it. 

Kenshin nodded as he held her hand.  He was tired and everything felt unfamiliar.  It could just be the exhaustion.    

*****

Tsubame took a deep breath as she climbed the steps to her room.  She had lived in this building since she was first hired over twenty years ago.  She had blossomed into a radiant woman with a handsome husband who was now taller than her.  So much had changed, the Akabeko had gotten more modern appliances as well as more western style foods, she had become the head manager while Tae is the owner, and she had grown somewhat more confident in herself.  

Sadly, while she had grown up, everyone else had grown old.  She entered the room to see Yahiko watching out of the window.  "Yahiko, Kenshin is back and… I'm worried." She confessed.

"Yes, it's good that he's back.  Maybe, Kaoru can stop sitting at the docks all the time." Yahiko said as he looked at her.  "Why are you worried?"

"He… looks different." Tsubame had rung her hands like she normally did when she was nervous.  "When he saw me, he looked at me like he never saw me before in his life.  His eyes weren't as sharp as they used to be.  I'm afraid that… he might leave Kaoru-san alone again permanently."

Yahiko frowned as he picked up his sword.  "I know that things don't look well for Kenshin but I believe he will defeat this like he had other times." He held out his sakabatou to show Kenshin's power.  "He will win over this."

"I pray that you are right." Tsubame said as she looked down.  "He just looked so frail."

*****

Kenshin slowly changed into his clean outfit after a long bath.  He carefully and painfully examined the growing rash on his body.  It had started to take over the other side of his body and went down his forearms.  Touching them didn't hurt but it was horrible to see.  "Shinta?"

Kenshin turned around to see his wife standing there.  She smiled sweetly as she held up a bundle of bandages.  "Maybe these will help you." Without another word, she came up and started to bound his body with soft white bandages around his chest and then around his arms.  Kenshin winced at the pain as the bandages touched his lesions and then sighed in relief.  

"Are you okay?" Kaoru asked softly as she helped him put on his gi.  "You look like you're in pain."

"I'm fine." Kenshin replied as he put his hand on hers.  Out of the murky depths of his memory, he remembered his last night with his wife.  "Kaoru, did you…" He couldn't finish, instead he lifted Kaoru's sleeve to see a rash creeping down her right arm.  "Oh… Kaoru… I'm… so…"

Kaoru lifted her finger onto his lips to silence him.  "I chose this remember?  I want to share your pain, your burden.  There is nothing more I can do for you than that."

"It will only get worse." Kenshin whispered as he wrapped his arms around her body.  A wave of pain struck him and he slumped down as he held his chest.  

"I can handle the pain now that I am with you." Kaoru helped him up and held him.

*****

Yahiko stared at the dojo for a long time.  He remembered the first time he had been in that place.  Kenshin saved him from a group of gangsters he worked for as a pickpocket.  If it weren't for him, he would have been dead or worse.  He had been in this dojo ever since, he had changed from a brash young boy to a confident young man with the duty of teaching the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu Style.

Summoning his courage, Yahiko opened the door and marched into the dojo.  His wife wanted to come but she told him that it would be better if he was alone with them for a while.  Tsubame's words of concern echoed in his mind as he walked the familiar path to the kitchen.  He didn't want to believe her but he knew that Kenshin was not as strong as he was before.  He could not even hold a sword.  Forcing himself to remain calm, he opened the door to see Kenshin and Kaoru sipping tea.  

Yahiko's face paled at the sight of his old friend.   Kenshin was thinner than ever, his skin pulled back from his face.  His old scar had faded so only someone who knew about it could see it.  What troubled him most of all was the somewhat distant look in Kenshin's eyes as he looked up at him.  Kenshin was a fighter in the Bakumatsu, a time when one must be aware all the time or they would end up with their head chopped off.  Instincts learned from those times do not fade with time.  Yahiko had met with older veteran fighters who are always wary of everything around them.  

"Hello… Yahiko-kun." Kenshin smiled slightly

"Hey, welcome back, Kenshin." Yahiko said as he sat down next to the two.  "How was China?"

"Tiresome." Kenshin confessed as he laughed softly.  He groaned as he tried to get up.  Quickly, the younger man helped him and then as they stood together, Yahiko's eyes widened.  It was the first time he noticed how much shorter Kenshin was.  "I don't need help." Kenshin said firmly as he pushed himself away.  

"Sorry." Yahiko muttered as he let go feeling stupid.  

Kenshin smiled again and then stared at him.  "Where's my son?"

"He's gone." Yahiko looked away from Kenshin's steely gaze.  "He left to train with Hiko several months ago.  He didn't write or anything but he was there.  If you want me to go there and tell him you're home, I will."

Kenshin looked down and sighed.  Every time he came home, Kenji just seemed more and more difficult to deal with.  It frightened him to see Kenji and then see himself back before he was the Battousai.  Kenji had the same feelings of resentment, righteousness, and cockiness that made Kenshin wonder how Hiko put up with him in the first place.  Then, he remembered that this era and the Edo era were completely different.  Even if Hiko taught Kenji the Hiten Mitsurigi Style, there was little chance that the Government would come to him to assassinate anyone.  Japan fights with guns and huge armies now.  They even use battleships like Shishio.  He nearly laughed at the irony, if Shishio knows about how Japan is now; he would be laughing in his place in Hell.  "No need.  Kenji will come back when he is ready.  I may be dying but it will be a long time before I pass on.  Just tell him that I am back and waiting for him."

"Right." Yahiko muttered as he frowned.  He trusted Kenshin's judgment despite his weakness.  He would always believe that Kenshin knows what was best but he still felt uncertain about what the future will bring.  

*****

Days passed in the dojo and everything had calmed down after the excitement of Kenshin's return wore itself out.  Kaoru and Kenshin spent their days alone in the dojo.  Yahiko and Yutaro taught the students at a different dojo so they would not be disturbed.  They were rivals in many things, in swordfighting, in growing up, and even in gaining the fair hand of Tsubame.  From the rivalry, sprouted a friendship that they relied upon when they fight together.  The sun was setting as the two went to the Kamiya dojo to see Kaoru and Kenshin.  Yutaro had just returned from an assignment in Yokohama and he had just heard about Kenshin's arrival.

"How was Kenshin feeling?" Yutaro asked concerned.  "Tsubame told me that he was looking bad."

"He was tired from his trip so he had been resting." Yahiko replied, "He's not as young as he used to be you know."  
"I know… I am a part time doctor." Yutaro reminded as he smirked then his face became solemn.  "Yahiko, did Kenshin made any plans about what will happen after..."

"Not that I know of.  Kaoru didn't tell me anything.  Kenshin will survive this.  You know that."

Yutaro stopped and put his hand on Yahiko's shoulder.  "Kenshin is still human no matter what he could do.  His body had deteriorated from the Hiten Mitsurigi Style so he is weaker than most men his age.  I respect Kenshin as much as you do but this disease… no one, not even the strongest warriors had been able to live through it.  I want to believe that Kenshin can survive the odds but there is only so much medicine can do for him now."

Yahiko glared at him.  "Nothing is stronger than the will to live."

"Excuse me?" A man asked as he came up.  He was dressed in a black western style suit with a pair of spectacles on his face.  He was tall with black hair with streaks of white along his temples.  "Did I hear right?  There is something wrong with Himura-san?"

"Yes, who are you?" Yahiko asked as he studied him.  There was a definite aura around him, he was strong and had been a fighter.  He was definitely not Sanosuke but he cannot figure out who he was.  

The man laughed as he adjusted his glasses.  "Am I that unrecognizable?"

"Sanosuke?" Yutaro guessed hesitantly.

The mysterious man shook his head.  "No, I… am an acquaintance of the family, so to speak.  Perhaps its better this way, Yahiko-san, Yutaro-san." He walked towards the dojo and the two men followed him.

"Do you know who he is?" Yutaro asked as he put on hand on his bokken.

"No, he does seem familiar… weird." 

The three reached the dojo and Yahiko ran ahead of him.  "I won't let you see Kenshin alone." Yahiko said as he put his hand up.  "You obviously know us from some time in the past but I can't trust you until Kenshin says so."

"I understand." The man bowed his head and Yahiko opened the door.  The light shone in to reveal Kenshin sitting on the floor with Kaoru in his arms.

Kenshin weakly looked up and said, "Yahiko-kun, Kaoru… Kaoru…"

"Let me look at her." Yutaro advised as he picked up Kaoru and laid her down on the floor.  "Her pulse is steady… breathing is a little weak…" With shaking hands, he lifted part of her kimono to reveal a red rash; the same rash Kenshin has.  "Kami… no…"

"Not her too." The mysterious man gasped as he slumped down.  "After all these years, I didn't expect her to see her like that." 

"She's exhausted but she's not going to die." Yutaro said as he picked up Kaoru.  "I'll take her to lie down on something more comfortable."

"Of course." Kenshin bowed his head down and then looked back up at the mysterious man.  The former wanderer smiled slightly and said, "Your hair has gotten dark again."

The mysterious man stared at him in shock and added, "Yes, it started going like that since that day." He looked at Kenshin's cheek.  "I see that scar of yours had nearly healed; the scar my sister helped create.  Good."

Kenshin put his hand over his scar.  "It's almost gone; perhaps it will fade completely before I die, Enishi-san."

"Enishi?!" Yahiko yelped in shock.  He could not believe he didn't recognize him.  Enishi was the man who had taken Kaoru hostage and nearly destroyed Kenshin's spirit.  Enishi was the man who had sworn vengeance against Kenshin and had done everything in his power to fulfill Heavenly Justice.  At that moment, he didn't know what to do.  Should he fight him?  He was much stronger than he was before but what if he tried to take Kenshin hostage or something like that.

"Yahiko-kun?" Kenshin said as he pulled himself up.  "Can you make Enishi some tea?  I would but I need to see Kaoru."

"Sure." Yahiko nodded.  _/Tea, I am going to serve that white haired psycho some tea… well, he doesn't have that white hair any more./_

"Arigato." Kenshin bowed and then nodded toward Enishi.  "Perhaps, we can talk later when I feel better."

"Of course, just focus on getting well and send my love to Kaoru." Enishi said as he bowed back.

"I will." Kenshin walked away slowly.

Enishi sat back on his hands as he watched him leave.  His heart broke at the sight of his old rival and archenemy worn down to a mere shadow of the man he was before.  _/It will only get worse./  _He thought mournfully.

*****

_/I cannot believe that I am drinking tea with Enishi./_ Yahiko thought as he and the other man sipped some green tea.  An hour had passed and so far the former white haired psycho had been a good guest.  He was polite, quiet, and not once did he rant about Kenshin killing his sister.  Many things can happen in twenty years, Yahiko know that more than anyone.  There was a very good chance that Enishi had reformed and now was seeking peace for what he did.  On the other hand, it was the same guy who claims to see his sister's ghost on a regular basis.

"You know, I am not here for revenge." Enishi said calmly as he put down his tea.  "I know my sister loved him and that she would not want him to suffer.  I just wished I had come earlier when he wasn't so sick."

Yahiko studied him like always.  What surprised him was the sincerity of his voice and gestures.  He should believe him; after all, Kenshin's past was not so rosy when he first met him.  "I see." He stared at him and asked, "Do you still talk to your sister?"

Enishi looked away and smiled slightly.  After a long moment, Yahiko asked again, "Well?"

"Yahiko-kun, don't interrogate Enishi like that." Kaoru said as she entered the kitchen dressed in her nightgown being led by Yutaro and Kenshin.  "Shinta told me that you were here, Enishi-san.  I'm sorry you had to see me like that after all those years.  I just fell asleep and forgot to lie down first." She smiled sweetly.

"Shinta?" Enishi repeated confused.

"The name my parents gave me." Kenshin explained as the three sat at the table.  Yahiko got up to get more tea.  "Before I left the final time, I asked Kaoru to call me Shinta since Kenshin was the name of a swordsman.  Yahiko and many others still call me Kenshin since that was the name they are familiar with."

"I see." Enishi nodded as he sipped more tea.  He promised himself not to call him the 'Battousai' when he saw him again.  Yet, the name 'Kenshin' was just as unsettling.  Shinta felt right.  "Then, I shall call you 'Shinta' as well."

"Good." Kaoru smiled at him again.  "I have not heard from you in so long.  How have you been?  I was getting worried I may not see you again."

"You do not have to worry about me, Kaoru-san." Enishi said as he looked down.  "I had been doing quite well.  I managed to make some money in some investments I made over the years." 

Yahiko raised an eyebrow as he watched the man. "What kind of investments?"

"Yahiko!" Kaoru chided sounding more like what she was over twenty years ago.  

"Art, inventions.  Nothing illegal as you might think."

"I did not ask that." Yahiko argued.

Yutaro watched the conversation in awe.  The people who should be angry at Enishi were treating him with great respect.  Despite the fact that they are sick and dying, they were still being polite and kind.  The only one who was having trouble with this was Yahiko but with good reason.  "Oh, Kenshin, Kaoru, I ah… I know this is a bit sudden but Kaoru-sensei, you are sick and so I was wondering if we can have Megumi come back from Aizu to help take care of the both of you."

"That would be a good idea." Kaoru said as she smiled slightly again.  Then, she looked at Enishi and said, "Oh, Enishi-san, will you be staying in Tokyo long?"

"I have business here with the local museum in regards to some artwork as well as some other things so I'm staying around for a while." The man replied as he shrugged. He stared at Kaoru and Kenshin.  They had been kind to him and he cannot just let them die like that from a horrible disease.  

"Then, maybe you can visit us once in a while." Kaoru suggested, "That is unless you were too busy."

Enishi blushed as he looked down.  "I'll… consider it."

Yahiko's jaw dropped as he watched.  He didn't know what was weirder; the idea of a psycho hanging around the dojo or the fact that Kaoru had just invited the man who kidnapped her to visit them as much as possible.

To Be Continued...


	2. Fox Doctor

Fading Away

Part Two

By Maria Cline

Megumi clutched the letter in her hand as she watched the scenery changed.  It had been several years since she had been in Tokyo.  Her clinic had kept her very busy but not too busy to answer the call of her friends.  She could remember the time when she had rushed from Tokyo to Kyoto because Kenshin needed her.  Kaoru may be able to keep Kenshin's heart going but his body belong to her.  Megumi was aware of every weakness in the small man's body.  The only time when she can see him naked was when he was injured or sick.  After she met him, she sensed a kindred spirit within him that understood the pains of having a bloody past.  He killed with a blade and she killed with a drug.  For a while, she thought that she could win his heart but then Jinchuu happened and she watched Kenshin fall apart at the sight of the Kaoru's supposedly dead body pinned against the dojo wall.

She was foolish not to do an autopsy like any good doctor but a part of her was afraid that if the body was faked, Kenshin would not fall for her.  It was a selfish and stupid decision that made her realize that as long as she watched them together, she cannot fully embrace her duties as a doctor.  She left Tokyo and any hope of a future with she and Kenshin together.  Now, she was on her way back to Tokyo to aid them in one final battle; not with a madman but with unbeatable foe called Syphilis.  

The carriage stopped and she stared at the dojo through the window.  It had not changed despite the obvious increase number of students.  She could just order the driver to go back and pretend she never received the letter but it was her duty as a doctor and a woman to go there.  She had to go for Kenshin's sake.  

Finally, she opened the door and took out her luggage.  Tsubame opened the door and sighed in relief, "Megumi-san!" She exclaimed as she picked up her bags.  "Thank you for coming."

"Hey, I can't let those two die without a fight." Megumi smiled bitterly.  "Where are the patients?"

"This way." Tsubame said as they walked through the hallways.  "It has been awful since Kaoru-san's collapse.  Yahiko and I had been taking care of them and Enishi-san has been a big help but Kenshin… Kenshin has been getting worse."

"Enishi?" Megumi repeated, "Enishi has been here?!" 

"Hai, he visits on a constant basis.  I was a little nervous at first but he has been a complete gentleman.  He even helped with the chores when Yahiko was busy with the students." Tsubame said as she looked down.  

"I only do what I can.  Hello, Megumi-san, you look well." Enishi said as he came in.  Megumi gasped at the sight.  His hair, his eyes, his clothes, they were all different.  If it weren't for the voice, she could have sworn it was a completely different man.  

"Hello, Enishi-san." Megumi nodded.  

The man stepped forward with a hand behind his back.  He was dressed in a brown pair of pants with a white t-shirt.  "You don't look all that scared." The man observed.

"I've been with worse." Megumi replied as she held up her medical bags.  "I must see Kenshin first." 

"Okay, I must go too." Enishi said as he reached from behind and heaved an ax over his shoulder.  

Megumi's jaw dropped at the sight of a bladed weapon in this former psycho's hand and the man quickly amended, "I have to chop firewood." He bowed and walked away with the ax in his hand.

The doctor sweatdropped and thought, _/And to think he can fit in so well here./_  Tsubame led the woman into the bedroom where Kaoru and Kenshin were sleeping.  Megumi silently came up to the two and knelt down.  Her heart ached at the sight.  The man she cared about had withered away.  Many times, she had seen patients come into her clinic with similar symptoms but most of them were strangers who had nowhere to go.  The disease robs them of their bodies, their pride, and finally their minds.  Kenshin opened his eyes and smiled, "Hello, Megumi-dono." He sat up and rubbed his shoulder.  

"Ah, Ken-san, I came here as soon as I could." Megumi said as she looked at him.  "You are a mess, Ken-san.  Haven't you learned to take care of yourself properly?" She shook her head.  "I swear, you're just a glutton for punishment."

"Gomen nasai, Megumi-dono." Kenshin said as he bowed his head.

"*yawn* Oh, Megumi." Kaoru said as she sat up.  "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"It's my duty as a doctor." Megumi said as she reached into her bag.  "Now, Ken-san, I have to check on you first and then Kaoru."

"Okay, I will leave you two alone." Kaoru moaned as she got up and then took a deep breath.  

"Do you need help?" Megumi asked concerned as she watched the former dojo master struggle to walk.

"No, thank you." Kaoru smiled slightly and walked away.

*****

The sun beat down as the ax flew through the air and struck the piece of wood.  In a clear crack, the wood split in two and the man picked the pieces up and laid then into the growing pile.  Enishi wiped his hands as he studied the wood carefully.  It became one of his duties to the dojo while he was staying in Tokyo.  He did not mind it so much.  He chopped wood all the time while he was wandering and while he was training.  Whenever he felt frustrated, he had to do something.  

The man paused as he looked up to see Kaoru standing there watching in awe.  "Kaoru-san, you should not be going around."

Kaoru smiled at him and replied, "I am not that frail, Enishi-san.  I like being outside, it's getting warm and soon the cherry blossoms will be in full bloom."

"I see." Enishi put down the ax and gazed around.  "Spring is coming."

Kaoru sat down on a bench and Enishi sat down with her.  "I love it when the cherry blossoms fall, they look so beautiful then." She said as she looked at the bare cherry trees.  

"Yes." The man stared at the trees.  "Tomoe loved it when cherry blossoms fall too; she said it looked like snow only warmer.  Akira proposed under a rain of cherry blossoms." He paused when he realized he was rambling about his dead sister again.  "I'm rambling about my sister again."

The woman shook her head and put her hand onto his.  "It's okay.  I'm glad you have good memories of Tomoe, I think I will like her when I see her in heaven."

"You're not going to die yet." Enishi said as he tightened his grip on her hand.  "I won't allow it.  You are too kind to die so young."

Kaoru sighed as she looked at her hands.  "You are still so protective and possessive.  I had led a full life, my dojo had become one of the most famous in Japan, I married the man I loved and my son had grown into a fine young fighter.  Shinta is with me so I can just wait until this disease took me in." With that statement, she smiled again.

Enishi frowned.  "How can you keep on smiling like that despite the fact that you are going to die before winter?"

"I thought you like it when women smile.  Megumi told me that if I smile, that scar on Kenshin's face will heal.  I smile often and so it became a habit.  Maybe, my smile can get rid of those strands of white hair." Kaoru said as she pointed to the patches of white on Enishi's temples.

"I see." The man became quiet again.

"Oh, Enishi, would you like to join us when we have a cherry blossom picnic?" Kaoru asked hopefully, "It would be so nice to have everyone together for once; Tae, Tsubame, Yahiko, Shinta, and even Kenji.  You should meet Kenji, he is your nephew."

"Only through marriage with Shinta's first wife." Enishi corrected, "Do you think that he would really want to meet the man who kidnapped his mother and tried to kill his father?"

"He has met stranger men." Kaoru insisted, "He may need someone to help him understand Shinta and you knew him in a different way than most of us can admit.  As much as I hate to admit it, he need to know about the Battousai as well as the Wanderer."

Enishi sighed as he held her hand again.  "You know that I would do anything for you, Kaoru-san."

"Arigato, Enishi."

*****

Megumi took off her gloves as Kenshin put on his gi again.  The woman closed her eyes.  "You really let yourself go." Megumi said as she knelt down beside her bag.  "Shishio is nothing compared to that stupid disease.  Still, we have to work as hard as we can to win over this."  She got out a small envelope.  "I have some medicine to aid your immune system.  It's a rare ginseng herb all the way from China so you and Kaoru must be careful with that.  I have some other pain killers and other equipment to help you out." She paused when she noticed Kenshin was just staring out.  "Ken-san?  Kenshin?" 

"Huh?" Kenshin blinked and shook his head.  "Gomen, Megumi-san, what were you saying?"

"I see." Megumi frowned.  "Your mind is getting worse.  How bad is it?  Tell me." She pleaded as she tightened her fists.  His body was falling apart in front of her but what she can't handle was his mind being the same way.

Kenshin shrugged as he looked away.  "Megumi-dono, I… I… things are… harder for me to put together." The man struggled to find the right words as he rung his hands.

"We have to keep a close eye on that." Megumi leaned over and whispered, "Kenshin, there may be a time when you would lose all bearings of reality.  What do you want when that happens?"

A moment passed between then and finally Kenshin said, "I… I want to keep fighting but… when the time is right, just let me go." 

"Let you go?" Megumi whispered as she stared at him.  It was a reasonable request but the idea of just letting the man she cared about fade away was unbearable.  Still, it was her duty as a doctor to accept his wishes.  "Okay, I will tell them that."

*****

Tsubame stirred the soup like always as she waited for Megumi to bring the trays.  It had been a month since Megumi showed up at the dojo.  Without much planning, she, Yahiko, Megumi, and a slightly reluctant Enishi joined together to take care of the sick couple.  She was in charge of cleaning and cooking since she was the best cook.  Yahiko take care of the visitors, help train the students, and contacting all of their friends.  Megumi was in charge of taking care of Kenshin and Kaoru such as giving them medicine, making sure they eat enough, and finding out how healthy they are.  Enishi also take care of Kenshin and Kaoru but more in getting them from one place to another, talking to them, doing the hard labor chores, and helping Yahiko with the finances.  The girl smiled as she thought of the strange group that formed.  They had become more of a family than a group of strangers.  

She poured the soup into the bowls and Megumi came in with the trays.  "Ah, Tsubame-chan, finished already?" The woman asked as she helped the younger woman put the bowls on the trays.

"Hai, Megumi-san." Tsubame said as she put the spoons onto the trays.  "Will they be eating in their futons again?"

Megumi sighed as she stared down.  "That woman can't let him eat alone and he was too weak to go around on his own.  I'm sure they will regain their strength once they eat.  Did you put in the garlic I asked you?"

"Hai." 

"Good.  Garlic has been known to help with the circulatory system and every little bit helps." Megumi said as she took a sip.  "Ah… can't even taste it.  You are a much better cook than me."

"It is all I can do.  I wish I can do more for Kenshin and Kaoru." Tsubame whispered as she bowed her head.  

"You are doing fine." Megumi comforted, "We all want to do more than what we can do.  Tiger cares even if he doesn't show it."

"I had nothing else to do." Enishi said as he came in.  "And I wish you wouldn't call me 'Tiger'."

"Why not?" The woman smirked as she held out a tray.  "Here, make yourself useful and help me take these to our patients."

"Yes, Megumi-san." Enishi smirked but took the bowls and followed her to the bedroom where Kaoru and Kenshin were waiting.  They were dressed in their sleeping clothes as always since they rarely got out of the room if not the dojo.  

"Ken-san, Kaoru, it's time to eat and take your medicine." Megumi said as she smiled and got out the pouches.

She handed the two pouches to the patients.  Kenshin's pouch was somewhat larger with more ginseng and other medicines mixed in for maximum effect.  The man stared at it as Enishi got out the tea.  "Go ahead and drink it down before you eat." Enishi urged as he put the tea on the tray.  He glanced at the old tea cup to see the intricate designs of plum blossoms.  Carefully, he made it faced the sick man.

Kenshin picked up the pouch and downed the powders.  He grimaced at the taste and he picked up the tea.  He saw the picture and stared at it.  The picture should have meaning and yet he could not figure out what it meant.  Finally, he drank down the tea and rubbed his throat.  "Bi…tter." He muttered.

"Medicine is meant to be bitter." Megumi said as Kaoru took her own medicine.  

"Can't you make this taste better, Megumi-san?" Kaoru asked.

"Not without diluting the effects of the medicine." Megumi said apologetically.  "Will you two stop complaining every time you have to take medicine?  It's good for you."

"She has a point there." Enishi agreed as he filled the tea cups.  

"Gomen ne." Kaoru said as she bowed her head and then she started to drink her soup.  She glanced at Kenshin who picked up a spoon with shaking hands and slowly ate.  Megumi and Enishi watched the man carefully.  Slowly but surely, Kenshin managed to made it half-way through when he winced in pain and dropped the spoon onto the tray.  He stared at for a while and then Enishi picked up the spoon and handed it to him.  

"Here."

Kenshin smiled at him and continued eating.  Enishi sighed as he put his hand onto his eyes.  Lately, Kenshin had been speaking less and just spaced out more.  Most of his sentences were one worded and there were times when he would try to speak more but had lost track of reality and space out.  Many nights he would stay at the dojo and watched the Kenshin sleep.  He would gasp out in pain many times.  Enishi would get out his pistol and aimed it at the man's head.  It would have been violent and noisy but at least it would end things peacefully for the tortured man.  However, he could not bring himself to pull the trigger.  His sister and Kaoru would be mad at him.

Finally, the two were done and fell asleep like they always did.  Enishi and Megumi with ninja like stealth picked up the trays and cups and walked out.  After Megumi closed the door she sighed, "The medicine is having less of an effect on them.  Ken-san's condition is not getting any better and I don't have much ginseng left."

"You mean this?" Enishi asked as he reached into his pocket and handed her a huge envelope.  "I may not be a mafia warlord any more but I have contacts in a few places."

Megumi smiled as she accepted the envelope.  "You sneaky little tiger, I was wondering how my supplies had lasted as long as they did.  You have been sneaking them in while I was not looking!"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Enishi denied as he crossed his arms.  

"Liar." The two walked toward the kitchen where Yahiko and Tsubame were waiting with their food.  

"How are they?" Yahiko asked as he handed the bowls of rice to Megumi and then Enishi.

"They complained about their medicine being bitter but they took it." Enishi said as he started to eat.  He glared down at the tea cup with the blossoms that was sitting to the side.  "He's forgetting her." He realized.

"Excuse me?" Tsubame asked, "Is Kenshin forgetting Kaoru?"

"No." Enishi held the cup in his hand.  "He had been talking less, he barely say anything at all.  I'm afraid that he may have forgotten my sister.  It's nothing."

"I'm sorry." Tsubame said as she looked down.  "I know how much your sister meant to you."

Enishi just looked away and crossed his arms.

Before anyone else could talk, there was a knock on the door.  "I'll get it." Yahiko got up and went to the door.  He opened it to see a police officer.  "Yeah?" 

The officer bowed and said, "Hello, Yahiko-san.  Is it true that you have some syphilis patients here?"

"Yes." Yahiko nodded, "A couple of close friends but we are taking care of them and making sure we don't catch anything."

"Who is it?" Tsubame asked as she, Enishi, and Megumi showed up behind Yahiko. 

"Ah, hello." The officer bowed, "I am here to escort the syphilis patients to the clinic where they will be taken care of."

"We are taking care of them just fine." Yahiko said as he gritted his teeth.  

"There are professionals there that can help them." 

"Yes, one doctor for every twenty patients, that's wonderful." Megumi said as she came up.  "I am Dr. Megumi Takani and I am in charge of their care.  I can most assure you that they are given the best treatment they can get."

The officer blinked and said, "But, these facilities are much better than the free ones.  They will get the latest medical technology."

"I know, I helped supported those facilities." Enishi said as he came up.  "Kaoru-san has plenty of money and friends to help her and Kenshin.  We don't want the Government's help."

"Why not?" The officer asked, "We know what is best for your friends."

Enishi's eyes flared as he grabbed the officer by the collar and lifted him up.  "Since when does the government gave a damn about Kenshin?  The last time the Government did what they thought was best for Kenshin, they sent him killing hundreds of people!  Leave us alone!" He dropped the man onto the floor and stomped away.

"What?" The officer asked stunned.

"Kenshin was the Battousai and he wants to stay here." Yahiko explained, "Thank you but leave." He closed the door in the officer's face.

*****

The dojo's training room had not seen action for months.  Before, it was filled with students training with their bokkens until Kaoru had to leave to wait for Kenshin.  The other dojos were used to give the students room to train so the main dojo was empty until now.  A solo man held a bokken in his hand as he thrust and kicked at an invisible enemy.  Enishi rarely got mad at anyone but he still had a temper like a tiger.  He spun around to see Megumi watching him.  "Megumi." 

"Well, just when I thought you had lost your claws, you have proven me wrong." Megumi said as she sat down.  "Do you still have a grudge against the Meiji Government?"

"The government killed my sister, my sister's fiancé, made an assassin out of a fifteen year old boy and drove me insane.  What do you think?"

"True." Megumi agreed, "I am a little mad at those Imperialists for what they did against Aizu, my family, and Ken-san.  I found my sister through Saitou of all people and helped find out what happened to the others.  I would not have done those horrible things if I wasn't separated from my family."

"I know." Enishi held his fists.  "I thought I was doing the right thing during Jinchu.  I thought I was punishing an evil manslayer.  If I had not lost my sister, I would not have been a mafia warlord.  I may have been a simple merchant or a sailor or even a painter.  But, shit happens."

"Yes.  The world is never fair to the good ones."

"Especially those who deserved it like Kaoru."

"Or Ken-san."

The two stared out and Enishi said, "You still love him don't you?"

"Yes but you have a thing for Kaoru." Megumi accused.

"Yes." 

Silence passed between them.  Finally, Megumi asked, "Have you ever told her?"

"No.  You?"

"I never said it out loud but I did imply it.  Kenshin's heart belongs to Kaoru.  I can't get in between of that.  I may be a fox but I do have a conscience."

"Me too." Enishi stared up at the ceiling.  "I found myself thinking of her when I started my travels.  I thought it was just obsession but then I realized how much I love her.  By the time I found out, it was too late.  Kaoru was married to Kenshin and has a son.  Not even I would interrupt their happiness.  Tomoe would hate me if I did that."

"You make it sound like you still talk to her." Megumi said as she stared at him.

"I don't see her like I used to." Enishi closed his eyes.  "I see her in my mind and my memories.  She's with me in my memories and in the journal I read.  That was why I didn't like the idea of Shinta forgetting my sister.  With him forgetting her, it's like I'm losing her again and it hurts." He put his hand on his chest.  

"He will forget about us soon." Megumi said as she put her hand on his, "He will not recognize us by name, or even know how he knew us.  It will be hard in the next few weeks.  If you don't want to help, I can understand."

"What makes you think I'm going to give up?" Enishi asked insulted, "I don't even know why I told you this.  I'm getting too soft." He tossed his head and snorted.

"Then, we have to go on for their sakes; the ones we love but can't love back." Megumi said as she got up.  "They are our family after all."

Enishi nodded and looked at the room where his brother-in-law slept.  Kenshin and Kaoru were family to him.  They meant everything to him even if he didn't want to admit it.  Then he looked to the side.  "You can come out now, Yahiko.  Don't think that I didn't notice you."

Yahiko came out from behind the door.  "Looks like you still had your warrior's instincts." He commented as he crossed his arms.  "I need to go to Kyoto to get drag Kenji's butt back here.  I know I promised Kenshin that I will let him come back on his own but… Kenshin is getting worse.  I don't want Kenji to show up only to attend a funeral.  I trust you two to watch them while I'm gone."   
"Of course, Yahiko-kun.  They need him back." Megumi agreed, "I suggest you take the train.  It's the fastest way there."

Yahiko stared down.  It hurts him to have to break the promise but he had no choice.  Kenshin was going to die before he can see his son.  While his mind had muddled, he still have a degree of awareness with those he cared about.  Kenji must go back to Tokyo.  "Thanks." He said as he bowed.

To Be Continued…


	3. The Boy Who Ran Away

Fading Away

Part Three

By Maria Cline

He sat on the stump as he always did watching the young man slash through the practice dummy.  It was like over thirty years ago when he trained his father.  He can sense the power and promise coming from this boy's body.  Kenji and his father were alike in so many ways; they had the same drive, the same desire, the same potential and the same general bitterness from early life harshness.  

The main difference between them was the times they lived in.  This world was far different than the world Kenshin grew up in.  The old man glanced down at the letter in his hands.  Kenshin was dying as well as Kaoru but Kenji would not go back.  Kenji could be just as much as an idiot as his father.

Kenji stopped in his workout and said, "I am going in to make dinner, Shishou."

"Good." Hiko stared up at the boy and said, "You should go back.  They are waiting for you."

Kenji glared at him.  "Good night, sir." He walked away and Hiko downed a cup of sake.

"It has gone sour." He muttered as he stared at the cup.

*****

The sun rose as a lone man ran out of the ship he was riding on.  He inhaled the sweet salty air in joy.  It had been twenty years since he last been on these streets.  Everything looked different but he didn't care, all he knew was that he was finally home.  "I'm back." He said in relief.  

"So, this is Japan.  I haven't been here since I was a little girl." A young woman said as she walked by him.  While the man was dressed in a long brown cape with white pants, matching shirt, and a scruffy appearance, the woman was in a western style light brown dress with a cross shaped medallion hanging around her neck and an air of refinement surrounding her body.  

"Yup.  These guys are open-minded now so they won't mind us, Sayo." Sanosuke said as he put one arm around the woman's shoulders.

He looked around and asked an officer, "Hey, officer, I'm looking for the Akabeko.  Do you know where it is?"

"Sure, it's that way." The man said politely. 

"Thanks." He saluted and walked off.  Sanosuke chuckled as he thought, _/Looks like they finally stopped looking for me or they just don't recognize me./_

"Will you finally pay that enormous tab of yours, Sanosuke?" Sayo asked as she held her bag.  

"Of course I will, Sayo.  I can't stay a moocher for the rest of my life especially with you and the big guy watching me." Sanosuke said as he bent down and kissed her.

"Good." Sayo smiled at him and they walked toward the restaurant.  Sanosuke drooled as he smelled the familiar foods.  

"Just as I left it.  We can eat here and then see Kenshin and Jou-chan.  You'll like them." Sanosuke promised as he led the woman into the door.  He saw Tae standing there minding the cash register.  "Tae!  What's up?!"

Tae stopped as she looked up to see a pair of strangers.  There was something familiar about him, something about his expressions.  She knew him.  Then, it hit her.  "Sanosuke?" She whispered.

"Hey." He reached into his pouch and got out a bunch of bills.  "Figured I might as well pay my tab." He handed her the money and grinned, "So, what's been going on?"

Tae stared at the money with a dropped jaw.  "Sano… haven't you been to the dojo yet?" She whispered as her hands shook.

"No… I didn't hear anything until I got back." Sanosuke said confused.  Something didn't feel right.  Tae was being quiet and it was not like her.  "What's wrong?  What happened?"

Tae looked up at him and suddenly wrapped her arms around him and sobbed.  "Sano… Sanosuke… *sob* I'm so glad you made it… *sob*"

Sanosuke gently put his huge hands onto her shoulders and said, "It's okay… I'm right here.  What's wrong?  Did something happen to the dojo?  I thought it was a huge success."  He paled and asked urgently, "Was it Enishi?  Did Enishi came back and hurt Jou-chan?"

Tae just shook her head and let go.  "Go to the dojo, please.  You have to get there as soon as you can." She pleaded as she clutched onto his cape.  

Sanosuke stepped back and nodded.  "Okay.  Just pull yourself together, Tae.  I won't go anywhere."

Tae nodded as she clutched the money.  "I know.  Welcome back, Sanosuke."

Quickly, Sanosuke and Sayo rushed toward the dojo.  Sanosuke's heart pounded as he tried to figure out what happened.  It didn't make sense.  All of Kenshin's enemies had either reformed or died.  Kenshin could not have gone back to being the Battousai or he would have heard about it.  Something deep in his gut told him that something wasn't right.  

Finally, they reached the dojo and Sanosuke pounded on the door.  "Jou-chan!  Kenshin!  Open up!"

The door opened to reveal Tsubame staring at him.  "Sanosuke-san?" She whispered.  

"Hey, Tsubame, where's Kenshin and Jou-chan?  I missed them." Sanosuke said quickly.

Tsubame opened her mouth and sadly looked down.  "Ummm… that way." She finally said as she pointed toward the bedroom.  

"Thanks." Sanosuke ran by her and nearly knocked Megumi and some other man down.  

He rushed through the hall and flung open the door.  Sitting there in their nightgowns were Kenshin and Kaoru.  The man's jaw dropped as he stepped in and knelt down.  "Kenshin?  Jou-chan?"  They looked old and worn down despite the fact that Kaoru was two years younger than he was.  

Kenshin weakly looked up with a dazed expression.  "Ken…shin?"

"This is Sanosuke, Shinta.  He's your friend." Kaoru said comforting as she gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sano… Sanosuke." Kenshin repeated sounding confused and then he looked at Sanosuke again.

"What happened to you?" Sanosuke asked as he sat down completely.

Kaoru smiled at him and replied, "I'm glad you're here, Sanosuke.  I'm sorry we don't look so *cough* well.  But, we're dying."

"Die… you're going to die?" Sanosuke whispered as he stared at them.  "Can't… can't Fox do anything to help you?"

Kaoru reached out and held his hand.  "No… this disease is incurable.  The most they can do is slow it down and make it easier to handle.  I'm glad you're here.  I want to see you one last time and I know that Shinta is glad too even if he cannot express it." She gazed at Kenshin who was staring at him.  He smiled slightly.

"I…" Sanosuke was at a loss for words.  He ran his hand through his hair.  "I should have come sooner.  I'm sorry."  
"You didn't know.  What happened to you all these years?" Kaoru asked sweetly.

"Oh nothing much except..." Sanosuke looked toward the door and gestured Sayo to come in.  "Guys, this is Sayo, my wife." He held up his left hand to reveal a wedding ring.

"How do you do." Sayo said as she bowed and then knelt down.  "I heard great things about you." She looked at Kenshin.  "Was he really the Battousai?"

Kenshin tensed up at the sound of the name.  "Yes." Kaoru said, "He was but he is not any more.  I'm sorry we did not meet under more favorable circumstances."

"No, that is okay." Sayo held her cross.  "I… I will pray for you." She bowed her head and walked out.

"She seems like a nice girl." Kaoru said as she smiled at him.  

"Yeah, she really is a nice woman.  I met her in Holland and lived with her and her brother for a couple of years.  Her brother is a great swordsman.  He'd give you a run for your money, Kenshin, when you were younger." He said to Kenshin hoping his words are coming through.

Kenshin nodded at him slightly.  Sanosuke could not take it anymore.  He jumped up and hugged the both of them despite the disease.  "You did so much for me, Kenshin, Jou-chan, I'll do everything I can to help you.  I won't let you down."

"Thank you, Sanosuke." Kaoru whispered as she hugged back.

*****

Sanosuke walked back into the room and sat down.  "Oh, God." He muttered as he reached into his pocket and held his cross.  "God, why do you have to be so unfair to those who deserve it the most?"

"We cannot understand only have faith." Sayo said as she sat beside him. 

"I know, it's still hard." Sanosuke sighed and then looked up at Megumi.  "Hey, Fox, I see you got yourself a man." He said as he nodded toward Enishi.  "He looks okay."

"Me?" Enishi said as he gestured to himself.  "I… you don't know recognize me, Sanosuke?"

"Should I?  You're way too tall to be Yahiko and there's no way you can be Saitou or Katsu.  You're way too… refined to be one of my gambling buddies." Sanosuke figured as he scratched his head.

Megumi laughed and then put her hands onto Enishi's shoulders. "This is Enishi.  You know, Ken-san's brother-in-law?"

"The psycho?!" Sayo gasped in shock as she stood up.  "I… I thought you have white hair!"

"I used to and I have no grudges against Kenshin." Enishi said annoyed as he glared at her.  "Why do people think that I am a psycho for what I did over twenty years ago?"

"Because you were a mafia gang leader who wanted to destroy the Meiji Government and torture and kill Kenshin." Sanosuke replied as his eyebrow twitched.

"That was only one time." Enishi said as he crossed his arms.

"Will you two behave?" Megumi asked exasperated.  "Roosterhead, Enishi has been a perfect gentleman and he actually cared for Ken-san now.  Tiger, Sanosuke was Ken-san's friend and he didn't really know you."

"Of course, Megumi-san." Enishi said as he bowed his head.

"Sure." Sanosuke shrugged, "Kenshin and Jou-chan are the type to forgive.  If Fox trusts you with her 'Ken-san's' life, I can too." He glared at Enishi and thought, _/But, if he does anything bad… I'll kill him./_

"You've changed." Megumi observed, "I never pegged you as the marrying type." The woman said as she pointed to Sanosuke's ring.

"Yeah… we got hitched.  This is Sayo Sagara.  Sayo, these are my friends, Megumi, Tsubame, and that guy of course is Enishi."

"How do you do." Sayo said as she bowed again.  "I'm sorry about what is happening but I believe that if your friends are as good as Sanosuke said they are, they will go to Heaven."

"Thank you, Sayo-san." Tsubame said as she bowed.  "Sanosuke-san, Yahiko missed you."  
"I missed him too.  How's the kid doing?"

"He's doing very well." Tsubame replied as she smiled, "You really should have seen him, he's good with a sword.  I hope he comes back with Kenji soon."

*****

Yahiko trudged up the path toward the old cabin.    He could vividly remember the first time he walked the old path with Kaoru and Misao.  Back then, he was a mere boy who was learning how to fight.  He was cocky, young, and at times acted like a brat.  In fact, he acted a lot like Kenji.  He wanted to learn the Hiten Mitsurigi Style but he learned that the Kamiya Kasshin Style was better.  It wasn't as lethal as the Hiten Mitsurigi but that made it stronger for him.  Kenshin told him that it takes more strength to protect rather than kill.  That was one of the reasons why he respected him so much.  

He cannot let Kenji suffer the same way his father had.  Finally, he reached the small cabin.  It still had the same pottery shed and other small buildings.  At a glance, a normal person would not guess that a mere potter is one of the most powerful swordsmen in the world.  He could see Kenji slashing at a dummy at super speeds with Hiko still watching.  Kenji had his long hair tied up in a topknot with a shirt and pants looking so much like his father back when he was fifteen.  Yahiko could not help but feel strange to see the man who had raised Kenshin in perfect health while his former apprentice was withering away into nothing.  Kenji looked up and said, "Yahiko."

Yahiko calmly went up with his sakabatou in his hand.  "Kenji, come back to Tokyo.  Your parents are waiting."

"No." Kenji said as he sheathed his katana and crossed his arms.

/_I knew it wouldn't be easy.  He is Kaoru's son after all./ _Yahiko thought.  "Why not?"

Kenji tensed up as he stared at him.  "My father left me and my mother alone for years at an end.  He is waiting for me for a change.  Why should I give him the satisfaction?"

"Because he's dying you brat!" Yahiko said firmly as he held out his sword.  "You told me you wished to experience the power of the Battousai, of Kenshin.  This sword holds his power, his soul.   Study it, hold it, and think about it tonight.  Maybe, this sakabatou would give you the answers you seek."

Hesitantly, Kenji reached out and took it.  It was heavy in his hand.  He studied the sword and entered the building.

Yahiko sighed as he sat down on the log.  "I will stay outside if you do not mind, Hiko-san." The young man said, "I know how much you hate people."

"Not at all." Hiko said as he nodded, "People I do not mind, it's the idiots I hate."

*****

Kenji sat against the wall like he normally did and stared at the sword.  Ever since he was a child, he knew it as 'Yahiko's sword' or his future sword.  The only fight he saw his father fought was when Kenji was a little boy and he watched Kenshin and Yahiko fight.  It ended in two swift strokes and then Kenshin handed his sword to Yahiko for his fifteenth birthday.  

He couldn't understand how a backwards sword could hold so much meaning.  Logically, a sword with the sharp edge on the wrong side can be better than a sharp sword?  He can never understand that part.  He can never understand his father.  

"How can you be so powerful?" Kenji asked as he unsheathed the sword and stared at the reflection.  He glanced up to see an image of himself sitting on the opposite wall with golden eyes.  "Why can't I be as strong as you?"

*****

Kenshin weakly opened his eyes and stared out of the window.  "Shinta?" Kaoru whispered as she sat up and looked at her husband.  "Are you okay?"

The man nodded slowly and then looked down.  "Kaoru… Ken… ji." 

"Shhh… save your strength." Kaoru said as she took his hand and held it.  "I know you're worried and scared but you're not alone.  You're never alone."

The man nodded again and lay down to sleep.

"Is he okay?" Sanosuke asked as he stood at the door.  "I… thought I heard something."

"He's just worried about Kenji." Kaoru said as she stroked Kenshin's red hair.  "I know that he may not act like he understands but he does.  He knows that he is surrounded by friends even if he can't remember their names or where he met them.  Just go back to sleep, Sano, we'll be fine."

The man came up and put his hand on Kaoru's shoulder.  "Okay, but we'll be right outside if anything happens.  If you need anything at all, just call."

Kaoru looked up at him and smiled, "You finally grew up."

"Everyone grows up sometime." Sanosuke said as he got up and walked out.  He closed the door and collapsed onto the floor.  "Kenshin was worried about Kenji." He said to his friends who were sitting in the room.  Ever since he and his wife showed up, none of the dojo dwellers left the room.  Everyone wanted to stay until Kenji comes back.  

"That kid should have shown up weeks ago." Enishi muttered as he sat back staring at the tea cup with the plum blossoms on it.

"Kenji is a good boy but he… he's just hurt." Tsubame said as she looked down.

"Kenji's a teenager.  All teenagers rebel in some way." Megumi recalled, "Does everyone remember when you were fifteen?"

Sanosuke paled.  "I was a cocky fight hungry idiot."

"Shy teenager wearing a French maid outfit." Tsubame replied.

"Religious fanatic." Sayo said.

At once everyone looked at Enishi who looked back and replied, "You don't want to know." 

"Okay…" Sanosuke came up and sat beside him.  "We all know Kenshin's past.  Maybe, that's why we're worried about some kid most of us never met before.  If he's Jou-chan and Kenshin's kid, he has to have good intentions."

Enishi stared at him.  His dark eyes flashed intensely.  "The path to Hell is paved with good intentions."

*****

The sun set as Yahiko stared at the stars.  Despite the fact that he was at a friend's house in the middle of nowhere, he felt vulnerable without the sakabatou without his side.  The fire crackled radiating welcoming heat.  The cool spring air chilled his bones.  

Hiko came out of the cabin with his sake jug in his hand.  His other hand rose up to reveal two sake cups.  "Care for a little warm sake?"

"Sure."

Hiko sat down and poured out the sake.  "Sake is best served with others." He handed a cup to Yahiko.  

"Thank you." He said as he sipped the sake.  

Silence passed between the two.  Finally, Hiko asked the question that has been weighing on his heart.  "How sick are they?"

Yahiko looked down at the sake cup.  The old swordsman can sense a lie a mile away and he cannot lie.  "They barely got out of bed now.  Kaoru seems strong but… Kenshin… he doesn't have long.  He had nearly forgotten everything and half the time he didn't even know what's going on."

"I see." Hiko sighed as he stared up.  "That idiot apprentice of mine, a father should not bury his son.  I… I could live for another thirty years.  After I die, that will be the end of the Hiten Mitsurigi Style.  Kenshin had changed the philosophies of the sword.  I never admitted it but if the world has people like Kenshin and Kaoru then humanity has some hope."

Yahiko nodded.  "I know.  So, you didn't teach Kenji…"

"I gave him the basics, the godlike speed, and he can predict moves but he's no master.  I can't let history repeat itself.  He has potential but he's angry.  I can't send him back by force.  He'll only run away again.  You can get through that thick skull of his." Hiko explained.

"Will… you join us on our trip to Tokyo?" Yahiko asked hesitantly.  

Hiko picked up his sake cup and sipped it.  "I want to see him but I will not go with you.  Kenji needs time away from me if he wants to go back."  
"Arigato." Yahiko bowed his head.  

The two sat back and watched the moon rose.  In the distance, Kenji closed the door and bowed his head.

*****

The sun rose as Yahiko stretched and ate some food he brought along.  Kenji came up to him and tossed him the sword.  Smoothly, Yahiko caught the sword and held it.  "I will not go with you until I have the same power as my father once did."

Yahiko stared at the sword in his hand.  "I was hoping I could just talk you into coming back and make you understand but you're not like that.  No, you're not like that.  You are a fighter and the only way to make a fighter understand… is to knock their brains in." He unsheathed the sword and held it out.  "Fight me, Himura Kenji.  Let me show you my power, the power your father had inspired into me and what he can inspire into you."

Kenji took his own katana and held it up.  "I will defeat you."

*****

He had been waiting for this moment his entire life.  Yahiko had been teaching him and trying to get him to master the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu Style.  He looked up to Yahiko and he wanted to beat him and showed how strong he had become.  The two stared at each other.  Kenji was in the Battoujitsu stance and Yahiko holding his sword high in the air.  After a tense moment, Kenji vanished and reappeared behind Yahiko.  Yahiko quickly held up his sword and blocked Kenji's blow and then the teenager flipped over and landed.  

Yahiko watched him. _/He's a genius with the sword.  No doubt he has raw talent but he had not fought for his life like I had when I was his age.  Kenshin, I will show him the power of this sword./_

Kenji rushed at him again.  Yahiko swiftly sliced the katana in half and then knocked the teenager down.  Kenji rubbed his head as he stared at the broken katana in his hand.  How did Yahiko slice his sword with the dull edge?  

"That is your father's legacy." Yahiko said as he sheathed the sword and held it out.  He knew that he could not keep the sword forever.  It was Kenji's sword now; his father wanted him to have this sword.  "This sword will seem heavy at first but you will get used to it.  I know it's a little late but happy birthday."

Silently, Kenji reached out and accepted the sword.  It was heavier than his katana but there was a strange aura around it.  All his life, he had known about the sword but he had never had a taste of its power.  Now, after getting whacked by it, he can understand his father's power.  He cannot do it in Kyoto, he must go home.  "I… I'm ready to go home, Yahiko-san." Kenji said as he got up.

To Be Continued…

Yay!  Kenji is coming home but is it too late?  I know that in the anime Sayo died but this is a slightly AU so I'm using creative license. 


	4. The Master and the Apprentice

Fading Away

Part Four

By Maria Cline

Tsubame was sweeping the front porch as always.  She had done it all day long since she didn't want to look like she was just waiting for her husband and Kenji to come back.  Sanosuke and Sayo helped out with the chores and their arrival just lightened the normally dismal mood of the dojo.  The old fighter still had that energy around him that made him so young.  Sayo was calmer, gentler, and have the ability to tame Sanosuke.  She often prayed and tended to Kenshin and Kaoru with Megumi.  It turned out that Sayo had some experience in tending to the ill and Megumi needed all the help she can get.  They get along quite well despite the strange idea that Megumi could have married Sanosuke.  Megumi shrugged that off and said that any woman who can actually make Sano pay his tab to Tae deserved to be his wife.  

She swept again and then looked out of the gate to see Yahiko and a slightly nervous Kenji following him. "Yahiko!  Kenji-chan!" Tsubame exclaimed as she dropped her broom and ran toward the two.

"I'm home." Yahiko said as he hugged his wife.  "How are Kenshin and Kaoru doing?"

Tsubame smiled slightly.  "Fine." She looked at Kenji.  "Kenji-chan, thank Kami you made it back.  I have a surprise for you." 

"What's the surprise?" Yahiko asked and then a huge man came up and hugged him.

"Yahiko-chan!" 

Yahiko winced at the old name and the familiar tone.  "SANO!" The young man exclaimed as he pulled himself away from the still taller man.

"The one and only." Sanosuke said as he grinned and then nodded at Kenji who was gawking.  "Hey, you must be Kenshin's kid.  You look just like him except for the hair." He came up and put Kenji in a headlock.  "Don't you dare run off again.  You have to face these things like a man." Sanosuke let go.

Kenji stared at the grinning man and asked, "Are you that Sanosuke that loves to fight and beat up politicians?"

"Yup, Sanosuke Sagara, nice to meet you." Sano said as he held out his hand.  Kenji shook it nervously.   "HEY, FOX!  YAHIKO AND KENJI ARE BACK!" The tall man bellowed causing Kenji to topple backwards.

"I know, I heard you a mile away." Megumi said as she came through the door.  "Ah, Yahiko-kun you were quick." She glanced at Kenji.  "Kenji-chan!  I haven't seen you since you were knee high." The woman said as she came up and hugged him.  "You are so tall now." 

Kenji pulled away as he blushed when he felt something on his neck.  His eyes bulged when he realized that he was on a leash.  "What the hell is this?!"

"A little something to keep you from running away." Megumi replied as she smirked.

"I'm not running away." Kenji undid the collar and shook his head.  "How did my mother handle you two?"

"She is a strong woman." Sayo said as she came out carrying a laundry basket.  

"Who are you?" Kenji asked as he tried to think of anyone his mother described.  He looked at Yahiko who shrugged.  

"No idea."

"This is Sayo Sagara, my wife." Sanosuke said as he put an arm around Sayo's shoulders.

"WIFE?!  YOU'RE MARRIED?!" Yahiko's eyes bulged as he stared at her.  Sayo was a lovely looking woman, so refined and classy.  How someone like her fall for someone like Sano was beyond even his comprehension.

"Yes, we are." Sayo replied as she bowed.  "Sanosuke told me a great deal about you, Yahiko-kun."

"Please, don't call me 'kun' or 'chan'."  Yahiko said as he smiled slightly.  Then, he realized that slowly but surely, all of Kenshin's friends and family are gathering together under one roof.   They are preparing to say their final farewells.  

"You must be Kenji." 

Kenji and Yahiko looked up to see Enishi leaning against the doorframe with a tea cup in his hand.  "Enishi-san, this is Kenji." Yahiko said slowly.  His heart pounded as Kenji stepped forward toward his uncle.  Kenji heard so much from his mother about the madman who kidnapped her and tried to break his father.  Enishi didn't look like a madman, but what do madmen look like?  Enishi is one of the few men who could fight the Battousai and kill him if he wanted to. 

"Hello, Enishi-san." Kenji said as he bowed politely.

Enishi bowed his head.  He came up to him and whispered, "Don't try to become the Battousai.  If you do, you will make your mother cry."

"Huh?" Kenji blinked at the strange request.

The taller man grabbed his shoulder and stared at Kenji in the eyes.  Kenji gasped at the look of desperation and fear in the older man's eyes.  "Don't be stupid like your father… don't kill another… sister… just… don't kill." Enishi let go and put his hand over his eyes.  After a few moments, he regained his composure and saw Kenji staring at him. "What are you gawking at?  Hurry up and see your parents." 

"Right." Kenji took a deep breath and hesitantly stepped into the dojo.  He knew he should not have run away from his mother but he did.  If he didn't see his mother or his father before they die, he cannot forgive himself.

He walked through the familiar hall and ended up in the bedroom.  Sleeping quietly in their futons were Kenshin and Kaoru.  They were thin and worn out.  Neither one looked like the vibrant parents who raised him before.  Kaoru opened her eyes and smiled, "Kenji, welcome back." She lifted her hand and nudged Kenshin's shoulder.  "Shinta, wake up, Kenji's here."

Kenshin moaned as he looked up at his son.  "Ken… ji.  So… sorry."   
Kenji sighed as he bowed his head.  He wanted his father to be sorry for what he did but he knew.  "No, don't apologize.  I should apologize for not coming back sooner." He paused as he got out his sword and said, "Look, Yahiko gave me this sword."

Kenshin reached out and rested his hand onto the sheath.  "Good."

"Congratulations, Kenji." Kaoru smiled at him.  "Did you meet your uncle, Enishi?"

"Briefly, he… was interesting." Kenji said as he looked down.  Enishi was not the psycho he was brought up to believe when Yahiko told him scary stories about the former mafia leader.  Even after Yahiko carefully explained to him about Enishi on the train back, he was still stunned at meeting the man.

Kaoru reached out and took Kenji's hand.  "Listen to Enishi.  He had changed so much.  He is a good man."

"Hai, Mother.  The cherry blossoms are coming; maybe we can have a picnic like before." Kenji suggested as he remember all the picnics he had with his family when he was a little boy.   The picnics stopped when Kenshin started to travel again.

"That would be nice." Kaoru smiled again, "Enishi, Sanosuke, Megumi, Yahiko, Tsubame… it will be so nice to have everyone together again like in the old days." The woman closed her eyes and went to sleep.  

Kenji watched her breathe slowly and then looked at Kenshin who was still staring at him with the sword.  Kenshin gazed at him and then reached out.  "It's okay, Father." Kenji said as he took his father's hand and held it.  "I won't leave you."

His father smiled and then lay back to fall asleep.

An hour passed as Kenji watched his parents sleep.  He clenched his fists in anger and sorrow.  Why did his father have to come back in such a sorry state and how did his mother end up the same way?  He got up and left the bedroom.  He collapsed onto the hall and buried his head in his hands.  "Why?  Damn it, why?" He sobbed.

"I found myself asking that question for over ten years."

Kenji looked up to see Enishi standing over him.  "Enishi…san.  Why are you helping us?  I thought you hate my family."

"I hated your father, a long time ago." Enishi sighed as he sat down beside him.  "When my sister died by the Battousai's hands.  I thought of nothing but revenge.  I planned, trained my body and mind to become a vicious killer, and forged a vast empire that would make Genghis Kahn jealous just to get back at the Battousai.  I did all that to avenge my sister.  I failed and then I realized I was wrong.  Neesan never wanted me to kill him."

"You didn't answer my question.  Why are you helping them?  Does seeing them suffer make you happy?" Kenji asked bitterly.

"Of course not." Enishi shook his head.  "I cared for your parents now, especially your mother.  I don't know why I am helping but they needed help.  I promised Kaoru that I will help take care of you and I will keep my word."

Kenji stared at him.  "How powerful was my father?"

"He's very strong but Kaoru is stronger." Enishi smirked as he got up.  He reached into his pouch and handed the teenager a worn out book.  "This is my sister's journal.  She wrote about your father in these pages.  I read this journal constantly to learn about my sister, my real sister, and to find my answers.  If anyone can help you learn more about your father back when he made it rain blood, my sister can." 

Kenji accepted the book and stared at the sword and the journal.  Two objects that meant a great deal to Kenshin; the sword that never killed and the journal stained with blood.  "If this belonged to your sister, don't you need it?"

"Not any more.  Don't tell anyone about this.  I don't want people to think that I had grown soft." Enishi bowed and walked away leaving Kenji alone.

*****

The cherry blossoms filled the trees as the dojo buzzed with activity.  Enishi and Sanosuke went out to get the drinks.  Tsubame was in charge of food.  Yahiko was out getting past allies together to invite to the party.  Sayo was tidying up the dojo for the guests.  Megumi was preparing Kaoru and Kenji volunteered to prepare Kenshin.  Everyone was very busy.  

Enishi and Sanosuke were walking together toward the dojo with their arms filled with drinks.  "I don't get why you need all that fancy wine?" Sanosuke said as he heaved the sake jugs over his shoulders.  "People don't drink wine on picnics they drink sake."

"Isn't sake a type of rice wine?" Enishi asked as he smirked.

Sanosuke frowned at his mistake and then shook his head.  "No way, sake is sake.  That is all to it."

"I fully agree." 

The two looked up to see a tall man in a long flowing white cape coming forward with a pair of sake jugs in both hands.  "Hello, I'm Hiko Sejiro the Thirteenth.  Kenshin's mentor."

"Oh, you're that Hiko guy." Sanosuke nodded.  He heard a great deal about him but he never really got a chance to talk to him since Hiko preferred to keep to himself.  "Hi, I'm Sanosuke and this is Enishi."

"I know about you." Hiko said as he came up and studied Enishi.  "So, you were the one who were able to counter the Hiten Mitsurigi moves, especially the succession move.  No one was able to that before.  I commend you."

Sanosuke nearly fell over in shock.  He knew from Kenshin how arrogant Hiko was.  How can he compliment the man who nearly killed his student?  Still, to Hiko, someone who can actually pick out the Hiten Mitsurigi's flaws must be impressive even to the old man.

Enishi sweatdopped and then bowed.  "I only did it to defeat your student."

"I brought sake." Hiko said as he held up the jugs.  

"We are going to get very drunk at that picnic if we're not careful." Enishi muttered as he eyed the sake.

"Sake is a tradition.  It is best when your soul is at ease and everything is right in your heart." Hiko boasted.  "Now, where's Kenshin?"

"At the dojo, getting ready." Sanosuke replied as he pointed toward the building in the distance.  "I gotta warn you.  Kenshin's… he's pretty sick."

"I am aware of that." Hiko sighed as he shook his head.  

"Shinta might still remember you." Enishi pointed out, "He still remembers some names and faces."

"Shinta?" Hiko raised an eyebrow.  "You call him 'Shinta'?"

Enishi nodded firmly.  "I cannot call him anything else beside Shinta.  Kaoru calls him 'Shinta' so I felt I should call him the same way."

"Shinta… the name of the boy I took in." Hiko looked up into the sky.  "Has it been so long since I had first met him?  Oh well, I must go." Hiko strode off leaving the two behind.

Hiko walked down the street barely noticing everyone getting ready for the cherry blossom picnics.  He should have come to visit sooner but he hated people.  People kill and cause pain.  People ignore what was in front of them just because it's convenient.  He hated civilization because civilization was destined to crumble.  At least, that was he thought years ago.  Now, he wasn't sure. 

*****

It was another day as a lone security guard walked down the hallway.  His hand twitched at his side like it normally did.  He wasn't allowed to carry a sword since he retired from the police force but he couldn't just sit around and drink tea all the time.  It would be boring.  The man sighed as he stopped in front of the exhibit with the pictures and the Shinsengumi uniform.

"Incredible how they honored the Shinsengumi now." 

Saitou looked to see Yahiko standing there.  He could still remember the times when he was small and cocky.  Now, Yahiko was a confident man who could have made a fine addition to the Shinsengumi.  "Yes." Saitou nodded as he put a gloved hand over the picture.  "I'm surprised you know where to look for me."

"Chou told me where to look for you." Yahiko said as he looked at the picture.  "I couldn't picture you as a security guard."

"I was getting too old for the sword.  I could have become a clerk but that is not in my nature.  I don't have a need for money, the money I saved over the years could have supported me and my family but I would still be bored.  Funny, here I am an unofficial exhibit to a museum; a relic to a bloody past."

"I'm sorry." Yahiko said as he stepped forward.  "Kenshin and Kaoru are dying and… we are having a final cherry blossom picnic.  The others are joining us… including Sanosuke."

Saitou tossed his head back and laughed.  "So, that idiot decided to finally come home.  Good.  Tell that idiot that he had nothing to worry about.  There was a mysterious fire that engulfed the records department and not many people care for him anyway."

"That's a relief." Yahiko sighed.  "So, will you come?"

Saitou looked toward the picture.  "I will not visit a dying man.  I know about the disease from my sources.  His mind had worn away to virtual nothing and his body was just as bad.  I close my eyes and I see the Battousai as a young teenager fighting me in a duel to the death.  I will not see that man dying by some disease.  Not again."

"I see." Yahiko said as he frowned slightly.

"No, you don't." Saitou glared at him.  "Captain Souji Okita was a powerful Shinsengumi Captain; he was as strong as me.  He was a prodigy who was destined for great things.  Then, he got tuberculosis and withered away.   He gagged on his own blood and spent the last days of his life in bed suffocating.  I cannot watch another powerful swordsman die like that."

"No, of course not.  I understand." Yahiko bowed, "But, if you do want to stop by, the picnic is at the cherry blossom groves near the dojo this afternoon."

"Thank you." Saitou said as he bowed his head.  Yahiko walked away and Saitou looked across the hall to see a sketch of the Battousai hung on the opposite wall.  "A relic of the past."

*****

Kenji wrapped the bandages up Kenshin's right arm carefully.  He spent a great deal of time with his parents, taking care of them, feeding them, and making sure they took their medicine.  They slept more as the days passed and it ached his heart to see them in so much pain.  Around him, Kenshin tried to talk as often as he could, Megumi found it amazing that he can focus more around Kenji and Kaoru than anyone else.  It was Kenshin's strong will that was keeping at least some parts of his mind his.

"Kenji-chan."

Kenji looked up to see his old master and Sayo standing at the door.  "Shishou, you came." Kenji said as he bowed his head.  

Hiko nodded as he walked into the room and saw his former apprentice sitting in the futon.  The old man gasped at the sight.  Kenshin was wearing a light green gi with white hakama.  His hair was shorter and in a low ponytail.  His eyes were hazy and full of pain.  Before his eyes, he can see a little boy looking just like him.  "Sh-Shinta." He gasped out.  He closed his mouth.  What made him say that name?  The name he had given was 'Kenshin' but that was the name of a swordsman.  Shaking away the fear, he knelt down in front of Kenshin and whispered, "Do you remember me, idiot apprentice?"

Kenshin stared at him and stuttered, "Shi-shi-shishou?"

Hiko nodded and his hand tightened.  "Yes, Shinta, that's me.  You… you were a good fighter." He stood up and patted Kenshin's shoulder and then walked out.  As soon as he got out of the hallway, he collapsed and his cape covered his body.  Tears threatened to overwhelm him but his pride kept him from letting it take over.  "Idiot apprentice… no father should bury his son."

*****

Megumi finished brushing Kaoru's hair and helped her put it in a bun.  It was the first time that Kaoru got to go anywhere outside of the dojo and she wanted to look her best.  The doctor couldn't help but be amazed at how lovely Kaoru looked despite the illness.  "There you go." Megumi said as she did the final touches.  

"Are you decent?" Enishi asked as his silhouette appeared through the door.

"We're done.  You can come in." Megumi called out amused at Enishi's shyness.  

Hesitantly, Enishi entered the room and looked at Kaoru.  He gasped at the woman.  "Kaoru… you're beautiful." He paled and then crossed his arms.  "I mean, you look healthy."

Kaoru blushed as she put her hand to her face.  "Arigato, Enishi."

"Well, I have to check on Ken-san now.  After that, we can go to the cherry tree groves." Megumi said as she stood up, brushed her hands, and then walked out leaving Enishi and Kaoru alone.

"Did Hiko talk to you?" Enishi asked as he knelt down next to the woman who helped turned his heart.

"Only for a while.  He barely changed, he looks so strong." Kaoru sighed as she looked down.  "I am so happy that Shinta and I will see our friends here just one more time." She winced as she clutched her stomach and leaned over.

Enishi stared at her.  Kaoru had been so cheerful despite her pain and her husband's deterioration.  Shinta and Kaoru had only so much longer to live.  "Kaoru, I-" He stopped as he closed his eyes.  He wanted to tell her.  He wanted to let her know how much she meant to him and how much she changed his life.  But, he was scared, what if she rejected him or it made things awkward.  

"What is it?" Kaoru asked as she gazed at him.  "Are you all right?"

Enishi looked at the bandages peeking out of Kaoru's sleeves.  As much as he wanted to deny it, it might not matter how awkward she may feel right now.  "Would it hurt you to say that I love you?"

The woman shook her head and placed her hand on Enishi's cheek.  "It feels good to be loved by others."

"Even if you cannot return that love?" Enishi asked.

"You will find someone just for you." Kaoru comforted gently, "There is someone you can love and she can love you back.  Believe in yourself, Enishi."

"It's hard to do but for you I'll try." Enishi said as he put his hand over hers.  

Megumi sighed as she stepped away from the walls.  She should not have been spying but she just heard him.  Everyone else besides Kenshin and Kaoru knew about Enishi's feelings towards Kaoru.  The way he talked to her, the way he looked at her when she was not looking, and even the way he spoke her name was different than how he treated everyone else.  Kaoru was so lucky to have two men who loved her.  

Megumi stared at the reverse blade sword sitting alone in the corner.  She knew how Enishi felt.  She longed for Kenshin to be available to her.  From the moment she saw him, all she wanted was to keep her to herself.  Unfortunately, she cannot take a man whose heart belonged to someone else.  Enishi was so brave to admit his love to a dying woman who can never loved him back.  She wished she had the same courage to tell Kenshin how much he still meant to her.  

"You know, if you keep on staring out like that, you'll drool." Sanosuke said as he came up and leaned against a wall.  

Megumi scowled as she crossed her arms.  "I was not going to drool."

Sanosuke stared at her and finally he said, "You know, Kenshin's not going to last much longer."

"I know that.  I'm his doctor." Megumi quipped.  

Sanosuke shrugged like he normally did and tilted his head toward Kaoru's room.  "You know, Enishi has a lot of guts telling Jou-chan how he felt.  He caused a lot of pain for them and it's pretty awkward but he still did it.  Maybe, you should do the same after all, have you ever told him how you feel?"

Megumi's jaw dropped at the speech.  How can this idiot sound so poetic and smart?  He had grown up.  The woman tightened her fists and marched down the hallway.  It was time that she faces her fears once and for all before it's too late.

She went into the room to see Kenshin sitting in his futon like he normally did.  He looked up at her with half glazed eyes.  As a doctor, she knew that he was delusional and might not know what is going on right now but as a human, she was hopeful that Kenshin would have some idea of what she will say.  "Ken-san?" Megumi said as she knelt down beside him and then took his hand.  "Kenshin, you're everything to me.  I want to live my life to the fullest like you had.  I wish I could spend my life with you but… I can't.  I love you, Ken-san, I'll always will."

The woman stiffened up as she fought the urge to cry.  "Damn it." She muttered as her frame shook from pent up emotion.

"D-don't cr-cry." Kenshin whispered as he put his hand onto her shoulder.  "Pl-pl-please."

Megumi grabbed him and held him in her arms.  She smiled slightly.  "You always want others to be happy."

*****

Enishi sat on the porch as Megumi got outside.  The woman sat down next to the man.  "I see you told him." Enishi said softly as he stared at the sun.

"And you told her."

The two sat in silence.  Finally, Enishi said, "Do you regret it?"

"Not at all.  You?"

"No regrets."

"We have to get ready for the picnic.  It has to be perfect."

"Exactly."

Megumi's eyes watered up as she bowed her head and covered her face with her hands.  Enishi stared at her and finally put his arm around her shoulders. 

To Be Continued…


	5. Under the Falling Cherry Blossoms

Here is the last part, there may be an epilogue coming up but this is the last part. I'm so sorry it took so long but killing Kenshin is harder than it looks. sweatdrop Anyway, many thanks to the reviewers out there who kept on pushing me and my online friends.

Fading Away

Part Five

By Maria Cline

She was always the cheerful one. Ever since she was a child, people noticed how much brighter everything felt when she entered the room. Everyone loved to see her smile; no one could ever guess she was a ninja. As a ninja, she blend into shadows and not be seen by anyone. Her genuine smiles made the perfect mask for her serious side. Misao sighed as she glanced up at her husband, Aoshi. She worshiped Aoshi since she was a child. The worship transformed into friendship, and then into love. She gazed up at her husband. Over the years, Aoshi had matured and his hair started to grow gray. His cold demeanor still exists but only when he does business. When he was not heading a spy network, he was a loving husband and father. Misao felt her long hair along her back. It had been years since she had it braided like she did when she was a little girl. Aoshi loved her hair long and flowing.

"We're here." Aoshi said as he gazed at the cherry blossoms falling from the trees. They were raining so hard that the entire sky was pink.

"Hello, Aoshi, Misao." Yahiko said as he came up. "We're getting ready to start."

"I brought some tea. I hope that is okay." Misao said as she held up a container.

"Not at all. We have plenty of sake and wine." Yahiko said as he bowed his head. "I'm just happy to see you. They're this way." The young man sighed as he gestured down by the riverbank where a pair figures lay on blankets.

"Great!" Misao rushed toward the cherry trees and Aoshi followed her. She nearly tripped when she stopped and saw Kenshin and Kaoru sitting there. Misao's eyes bulged at the sight of the sickly man. It felt like only yesterday that she met him. He was so fast, he dodged her blows like they were nothing. He was one of the very few who could actually defeat Aoshi. Misao looked up at Aoshi who was shaking slightly. He was using his mask to keep his emotions in check.

"Himura-san?" Misao said as she knelt down next to him.

Kenshin smiled at her and nodded slowly. The young woman nearly collapsed at the sight of such weakness. Not even when Okishira was dying did the old man look as bad as Kenshin did.

"Hello, Misao." Kaoru said as she smiled at her. "You look lovely."

"Yeah." Misao noticed how much better Kaoru seemed but she still looked like she was getting ready to fade away into oblivion.

"I'm so happy you and Aoshi made it. Where's your son?"

"Right here." Susumu said as he jumped down from the branches. The young ten-year-old was slightly shorter than Kenji. He had his father's looks and he was dressed in a pair of light pants and shirt. "Hello, Kenshin-san, Kaoru-san." He said as he ignored the startled group.

"Do you have to do that every single time?" Kenji growled as his eyebrows twitched.

"I'm a ninja in training. It is my duty to train." Susumu said calmly.

"Who's that?" Sanosuke whispered to Yahiko.

"Susumu, Aoshi and Misao's son." Yahiko whispered back.

The tall man's jaw dropped as he gawked at Aoshi. "THOSE TWO ARE MARRIED?! ICE MAN AND WEASEL GIRL?!"

"It's nice to see you haven't changed at all." Aoshi said as he smiled slightly causing Sanosuke to fall over.

"He's smiling! It's a miracle!" Sanosuke gushed as he went onto his knees.

Susumu looked at his mother and whispered, "You're right, he is an idiot."

Aoshi sweatdropped at the scene. "You really have been traveling too long." The ninja muttered.

"Or maybe I just want to embarrass you for a change." Sanosuke pointed out.

"Heh…"

Yahiko shook his head at the sight. This was supposed to be a final meeting before Kenshin and Kaoru departed this world. They are dying and this is the time for goodbyes. He could feel them slipping away with each day. This was their day. He didn't know how to handle this final picnic. Should he cry or enjoy this reunion?

Then, laughter came out of nowhere and the group looked at Kaoru who was chuckling. "Gomen, I forgot what it was like to have everyone like this." The woman said as she blushed and then she held her stomach.

"Are you all right?" Misao asked.

Kaoru waved her hand. "Don't mind me. The pain will stop soon. Just enjoy yourselves."

The group stared at each other not sure of what to say. Death for two of their dearest friends is upon them and they are having a party. Kenshin and Kaoru were the center of this group. Everyone met in one way or another thanks to Kenshin. While he was the reason they gathered together, Kaoru was the glue. She had the purest past, she never robbed or killed or committed any sin. Still, she never acted above anyone and always treated even those who tried to kill her with great respect.

Finally, the group's elder, Hiko came up with some jugs of sake. "This is not a funeral." He said as he handed the cups. "This is a picnic, treat it as such."

"You're right." Yahiko said as he accepted a cup. "This is a reunion, we can't be depressed."

"That's right, it's been forever since we've been like this." Misao agreed as cheerfully as she could.

Kaoru sighed as she watched her friends gathered together for the drinks and food. She glanced at Kenshin who was staring at them. "Isn't it wonderful, Shinta? Everyone is here, together like old times." She smiled at him.

Kenshin nodded at her and then looked up at the trees. "E-everyone." He pointed out with a shaking hand. Kaoru saw at that moment how clear Kenshin's usual vacant gaze was. His eyes became focused and he was actually looking at that group of trees. She looked at them to see a group of people walking through, one of them she recognized instantly.

"Saitou-san." Kaoru gasped.

The taller man nodded as he smirked, "I'm glad to see that I'm not too late."

"I thought you were not going to come." Yahiko muttered in relief.

"I do not back down that easily." Saitou boasted. His face became serious as he looked down at his former adversary. Why did he come here? A blind man could tell that Kenshin was going to die before the sun sets. He didn't want to see the last remains of his past wither away thanks to some disease. Still, he could not forgive himself if he ran away from this fate.

"Who are they?" Sanosuke asked as he pointed to the woman and the three men. "Are they your family?"

Saitou blinked and then got out his cigarette and lit it. After taking a long drag, he replied, "No, they are my prisoners; I just wanted to show them off."

Sanosuke's eyes bulged and then he stepped back. "Okay…"

The oldest of the three men who was dressed in an army uniform whispered, "He's right, Sano is an idiot. Actually, Sanosuke, we're his family. This is my mother, Tokio. I'm Tsutomu, and these are my brothers, Tsuyoshi, and Tatsuo."

"How do you do." Tokio said as she and her sons bowed. She smiled at Megumi. "It's so nice to see you again."

"I know." Megumi bowed back.

"He's married too?" Sanosuke exclaimed as his eyes bulged. "With kids?!"

"Stranger things have happened." Hiko said as he came forward. "Ah, Saitou, we never met, sake?"

The tall man picked up a cup. "Please."

The sun soared through the sky as old friends and former enemies talked and reminisce about old times and battles. Before, they could have fought to the death and not think a thing about it. Times had changed as well as the group.

"I'm glad I'm not wanted by the government any more." Sanosuke said as he and Saitou sat together on a log with a jug of sake between them.

"Well, Tani was exposed for his corruption and you didn't do anything else wrong. As long as you don't do anything stupid, you will be fine."

Sanosuke frowned as he fingered the cup of sake. "I'm surprised you're still alive. I pegged you as the type who would die in battle."

"I am more than a sword, Ahou." Saitou said as he frowned. "I have other skills and reasons to live. I have my family and future grandchildren. I'm a little surprised you're alive and with a classy wife yourself."

"I got lonely and Sayo taught me a lot about life beyond fighting." Sanosuke held up his cross. "I am still strong but I vowed not to fight unless I have a good reason."

"I see." Saitou sipped his sake. "Do you still want to fight me?"

Sanosuke shrugged. "Yeah, I do but I can't. Kenshin hates fighting and I don't want one of the last things he see in this world is us trying to kill each other. Besides, I have no reason to fight you, not now at least."

Saitou smiled slightly. "You finally understand, took you long enough."

The former street fighter looked at the falling cherry blossoms and asked, "Hey, Saitou, why do you hate me so much? Every time we met, you just seem to want to goad me into attacking you."

Saitou stared out and then at Kenshin who was sitting to the side. Finally, he reached into his pocket and got out an old photograph. "Look at this picture."

Sanosuke looked at the picture and gasped. "Oh my god!"

"What is it?" Yahiko asked as he looked over Sanosuke's shoulder and stiffened. "Is that… you?"

In the picture was Sanosuke in a Shinsengumi uniform holding a spear in one hand with Saitou and a young man who looked like Soujiro between them. "He looks just like…"

"You. His name was Harada Sanosuke, a ruffian who fought with a spear in the Bakumatsu. He was loud, strong, and loves to fight."

"This is freaky. I know that I kinda remind the old veterans of this Harada guy but he could've been my father." Sanosuke said as he handed the photo back. "So, you hate me because I look a little like this Harada guy?"

"I never hated you; I just wanted to see you stronger." Saitou said as he put the photo back into his jacket. "You have potential so I wanted to test your limits. Besides, you and he were so much fun to poke."

Sanosuke sweatdropped and then he laughed. "Maybe, we will have that fight but not now."

"Tomorrow perhaps."

"Maybe."

* * *

Aoshi sipped his tea as he watched the others talked and laughed. Like many times, he was not in a laughing mood. He could understand why everyone was trying to be cheerful but he was not like that. No one knew how sensitive he was, no one except for Misao. Most people don't know his curse of enduring pain he saw in his friends and family. Whenever, one of his comrades got hurt or worse, he felt it in his heart. He couldn't stand the pain in his heart so he iced it and allowed only a few to touch his heart. Kenshin became one of those precious few. Like most others, Kenshin fought him the first time they met. Yet, somehow he could get beyond the ice and into the depths through understanding. They had fought in the Bakumatsu and had made it rain blood.

Slowly, he went up to Kenshin and knelt down beside him. "Hello, Himura-san. Would you like some tea?" Aoshi asked as he got out a tea cup and started to pour.

Kenshin smiled slightly as he accepted the tea.

The ninja helped him drink the tea. "Here you go."

"Thank you for coming, Aoshi-san." Kaoru said as she gazed at him.

"I… wish to see this to the end." Aoshi said as he bowed his head.

"I see."

"Hello, Aoshi."

Aoshi looked up to see Enishi standing there with a tray of food. The ninja knew the former gang leader. He had faced him before. From Enishi, he can sense a form of tranquility. It was soothing since the last time he saw him, he was a raging tiger aching to get out. "Enishi, how are you?"

"Fine, you?"

"The same."

"Good." Enishi knelt down and helped Kenshin and Kaoru to the food. Aoshi stood up and nodded.

"Good." He went to the side and sat down. His four dead comrades appeared before him and he whispered, "Please, take good care of him when he joins you." He prayed out loud.

Kaoru watched Enishi gave her food. His hands trembled slightly as he took a deep breath and sat back. "Arigato, Enishi."

"You're welcome, Kaoru-san." He muttered as he picked up a tea cup with plum blossoms on it. It was the tea cup Hiko gave Kaoru and Kenshin years ago to help Kenshin remember Tomoe. How Hiko knew about her, he never did find out. Maybe, he have contacts within Kyoto from all his years or he could see ghosts. Enishi glanced at Kenshin and handed him the cup. "Sorry, Shinta, just seeing that just reminded me of Neesan."

Kenshin stared at the cup and held it. "T-Tomoe."

Enishi fell back in shock. He said her name without anything except for a mere picture to remind him. All this time, despite his mind wearing down and his body half dead, Kenshin still remembered her. He got up and stumbled to the side with tears in his eyes. Megumi saw it and followed him.

Yahiko watched from a distance as he sipped his sake. Everything felt like a dream until now. Ever since he first saw Kenshin return, he was holding on to hope that Kenshin would just snap back to normal. Now, deep in his stomach, he knew the truth. The young man came up to the Kaoru and Kenshin and tears came down his face. "Kaoru, Kenshin, I'm sorry. You shouldn't be dying like this." He whispered as he knelt down.

"It happens." Kaoru said as she put her hand on Yahiko's head. "We all die eventually. I am content because my dojo is a success, my son has grown up, and you had become a fine man. I had done everything in life I wanted to do. Shinta is the same way." Kaoru gazed at Kenshin who nodded slowly.

Yahiko clenched his fists. "Kaoru, remember when I was a kid and I said all those insults to you? I never meant them. I never thought you were ugly."

"I know." Kaoru smiled again. Tears overwhelmed him as Yahiko flung his arms around them. Kaoru held him and stroked his hair. "I will be okay. Really."

Meanwhile, Megumi followed Enishi to a tree. "Enishi?"

The man raised his head up and whispered, "He… he said her name. He remembered her name." The woman nodded as she put her hand on his shoulder. Enishi gazed up into the falling cherry blossoms. He smiled slightly as a warm breeze brushed against his face.

Megumi never saw him so relieved. Then, she came up closer and her eyes widened. "Your hair." She gasped.

Enishi blinked as he looked at her. "What about my hair?" He asked as he slicked it down.

"I mean…" Megumi reached into her coat and got out a small mirror. She handed it to him. "Look."

Enishi accepted the mirror and gazed into it. At first, he was confused then he looked to the side to see that the white hair along his temples had vanished. For the first time since he had watched his sister die, he had fully black hair. "It's normal." He said finally as he ran up and hugged Megumi. All of his scars in his heart had healed completely and his hair proved it.

Megumi hugged back and smiled. "Come on, let's see Ken-san."

_Kenshin gazed out as the people started to gather around him. His head rang and it was so hard to focus. He could barely recognize anyone around him but he did feel safe and warm. Slowly but surely, the pain started to fade away as he closed his eyes. From what felt like a million miles away, he could hear a woman whisper, "Shinta, your scar is gone."_

_Kenshin weakly opened his eyes as everyone was getting blurry. He had to wonder what was going on. Then, in front of him, three beautiful women stood there. They were glowing with an irradiant light. One of them whispered, "You can relax, Shinta."_

_The second one whispered, "You had done all you can."_

_The third one came whispered, "Come with us, Shinta. Everyone is waiting for you."_

_Kenshin raised up his hand and was pulled upwards._

_All he could see was white and he whispered, "I will wait for you, Kaoru."_

* * *

Kaoru stroked the now scar free cheek of her beloved. "It's gone, it's finally gone. Did you hear that, Shinta? It's gone." Kenshin remained strangely silent. Megumi knelt down and then felt Kenshin's neck.

"Kaoru… I'm sorry." Megumi said.

At once, Saitou, Hiko, Aoshi, Enishi, and Sanosuke started praying. Saitou started chanting a Buddhist chant with a hand of beads he had in his hand. Sanosuke got out his cross and started saying a Christian prayer. Hiko, Aoshi, and Enishi were all praying to their gods. Kaoru just sat there and whispered, "Wait for me, Shinta."

* * *

After Kenshin's departing, Kaoru slipped away in the night. Everyone agreed to hold the duel funeral but not in Tokyo. Everyone who was at the cherry blossom party marched to Kyoto in a solemn proession. Kenji carried his parents' ashes in his backpack. Hiko led them through Kyoto and up the mountain until they reached a small graveyard full of wooden crosses. In the middle of the graveyard were three stones and a large cross in the back. "Here." Hiko said as he went to the side and picked up a good stone.

"What is this place?" Kenji asked as he stared at it. He passed by it a few times during his training with Hiko but he never asked about it.

"The graveyard your father dug with his bare hands. He was a child when I saved him from bandits, a long time ago. I left him alone and when I came back I saw this. He had the strength to bury all of them. That was why I chose him to be my successor. That is also why I chose this place to bury them." Hiko said as he put the stone next to the three stones.

Kenji handed him the urns and Hiko buried both of them. "I never knew that."

"Even back then, he was still strong." Yahiko mused. "On the other hand, he was always full of surprises."

Sanosuke held his cross and smiled slightly, "Kenshin and Jou-chan was surrounded by all of the living people who had tried to kill them at one point or another and they are happy."

Enishi nodded. "True. Saitou, Hiko, Aoshi, Sanosuke and me had all tried to kill… him in the past. Now, we have to figure out what to do. The Legend of the Battousai will not go away as easily as the Battousai."

"We could deny everything. Make sure that everyone thinks that the Battousai was a myth." Yahiko said, "Kenshin never wanted to be popular."

"Does the Battousai Legend have to be bad?" Hiko asked as everyone looked up at him. "Look, we all know that we were not born killers. Stuff happened in our lives to make us demons at one point or another. Shinta was no different. Someday, there will be another 'Battousai' and he may not have been as lucky as Shinta was. He must be an example to every person who had killed with their own hands that redemption is possible because the world is getting more complex. Weapons are getting deadlier. One day, there will be weapons so deadly that a single bomb can blow up cities and leave the ground scorched for years to come."

Silence overcomes the group as they thought of idea of an entire city being destroyed by a single bomb. At once, they looked at Kenji who was silent. Yahiko spoke up, "Kenji, this decision will affect you and your family the most. As long as people remember the Battousai, your family will bear the burden of that legacy. Remember, this is something that will affect you, your children, and your descendants for many years to come."

Kenji gazed at the stones. Should he have the Battousai Legend ignored? Even if he did, other people will remember and twist it to something horrible. If he took it and meld it into something right, his father could live with it. "People are going to want to remember the Battousai. We might as well make it as true as possible."

"To be forgotten is something we cannot allow." Aoshi vowed.

"We must tell everyone about the true Battousai." Saitou agreed.

"And what he did to save us all and our souls." Sanosuke joined in.

"Ken-san was never a monster just a confused man." Megumi spoke up.

"And we must let everyone know that." Enishi nodded.

At that moment, there was a silent vow. Kenshin and Kaoru may have been gone but their legacy lives on. Their friends and family will see to that to the end of their lives.

The End


End file.
